<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Visit by elladansgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069348">The Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl'>elladansgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between The Two [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of oneshots involving Steve/Brock/Bucky that may grow into something bigger later one. Very little plot in any of these for the moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between The Two [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but enjoy playing with everything<br/>Title: Between The Two (Series)<br/>Author: Jade aka Elladansgirl<br/>Rating : NC-17<br/>Beta Alexcat<br/>Type: Slash m/m<br/>Summery: moments between Steve, Bucky, and Brock</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you here?" Steve glared at Rumlow. He wasn't sure what he found more annoying. The fact that Rumlow was in his apartment waiting for him. Or the fact that he looked so damn good sitting on the sofa with his shirt off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's the matter, didn't you miss me, Stevie?" Rumlow's grin was every bit as wicked as Steve remembered.</p>
<p>"You do not get to call me that," Steve hissed. Rumlow laughed and Steve shivered.</p>
<p>"Damn you, Brock. You shouldn't be here." Steve sighed, frustrated at how much he wanted him.</p>
<p>"Why? Don't want lover boy to find out how much you want me?" Rumlow stood up and walked over to Steve. "Or maybe you don't want to see how much I can make him want me," he laughed "Tell me, Cap. Did they have threesomes in your day?"</p>
<p>Steve tried to keep from moaning at the image in his mind, but he failed</p>
<p>"Do you really want me to leave, Stevie?" he asked as he ran his hand over the front of Steve's jeans, feeling his arousal. "Or should we take of this first?”</p>
<p>He didn't even attempt to stop him when Brock unzipped him. All he could do was moan out loud when he felt the man's hand wrap around his cock and start stroking him. He was going to give in and Brock knew it. </p>
<p>“That's my Cap,” Brock grinned. “You know how good it's going to be.” </p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Steve's hiss turned into a moan when Brock licked the head of his arousal.</p>
<p>“No, I plan to fuck you,” Brock replied. </p>
<p>Seconds later, Steve cried out when his whole cock was sucked into Brock's mouth. He gripped the man's hair with both hands and dropped his head back. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck!” Steve cried out over and over.  He closed his eyes and just let the pleasure move through him. He knew if he looked and saw Brock sucking him, he would come way too soon. He was already close. </p>
<p>“That's it,” he hissed, arching his hips and then let out a growl as he felt himself slide further down Brock's throat. “Just like that...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve knew how good Brock was at this and it didn't take long before he was taken over the edge. He shouted loudly as he came hard. He took the chance to lift his head and whimpered as he watched Brock licking him clean. </p>
<p>“We're not done here, Rogers,” Brock told him as he stood up. He pulled Steve up off the couch then turned him around and bent him over.  “You might want to hold on to something.” </p>
<p>Steve grabbed the back of the couch just as Brock pushed into him and buried himself deep. The sound of Steve's pleasure echoed around them when he had cried out. </p>
<p>“Of course you like that,” Brock growled. “Does lover boy not know how hard you like it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve's only reply was another deep moan. Brock had started to move inside him and all Steve could think about was how good it felt. </p>
<p>“Stroke yourself, Stevie,” Brock told him. He felt Steve tense briefly but then reached under himself and grabbed his cock and started stroking it hard. </p>
<p>For a few minutes, all that was heard was the two men moaning again and again. Brock had one hand on Steve's hip and he thrusted into him and the other was against his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Brock...” Steve shouted as his pleasure increased. </p>
<p>“Not yet,” Brock hissed and slowed his movements until he was just barely moving inside him. It was just enough so that Steve still felt him and kept them both hard. </p>
<p>“Answer me first, Cap” he grinned “Did they have threesomes back in your day?” </p>
<p>“W…what?” Steve asked, breathing hard as he tried to push back against him, but Brock easily held him in place.  “Yes,” </p>
<p>Brock moaned and pushed deeper inside Steve and held himself there. He loved the way the man moaned needfully. </p>
<p>“Did you ever have one?” he asked him, leaning forward to lick along the back of his neck </p>
<p>“No,” Steve said and was breathing hard, Brock was driving him insane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brock's grin was wicked but he knew Steve couldn't see it. He reached around and grabbed the other male's cock so they were both stroking him together</p>
<p>“Do you want to?” he whispered seductively into Steve's ear. “Can you picture getting fucked by both of us?” he growled as he started to move inside him again. </p>
<p>“Fuck...” Steve hissed, rocking his hips as much as he could as Brock started fucking him hard again. </p>
<p>“Do you want that, Stevie?” Brock continued when he heard Steve moaning and pleading for more. “Do you want my cock inside you while Bucky's sucking you off?” </p>
<p>The image of that ran through his mind and Steve shouted with pleasure as he came. He was shaking as he dropped against the back of the couch and just let Brock fuck him wildly. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Brock growled, he was so close, but wanted an answer first. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Steve replied then moaned when he felt Brock erupting inside him. </p>
<p>“Then call him...” </p>
<p>Brock had moved from Steve and walked over to the table, grabbing Steve's cell phone. </p>
<p>“Call him,” Brock repeated and handed the phone to Steve. He stared at him until he had finally taken it. He watched him as he searched through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. “On speaker.”</p>
<p>Steve was pretty sure that wasn't a good idea but he did it anyway. It only rang a few times before Bucky answered.</p>
<p>“Are you listening?” Brock started speaking before Steve did.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Bucky replied, sounding a little unsure.</p>
<p>“Good.” Brock winked at Steve. “Stop whatever you're doing and come over to Rogers’ place. I listened to both of you going at it over the phone, now I want to see it.” </p>
<p>He grabbed the phone just as Steve was reaching for it. “And you best hurry up, I'll be fucking him until you get here.”</p>
<p>“Dammit....” Bucky hissed into the phone but Brock had already hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>